Lluvia Invernal
by Mr. GexMax
Summary: Natsu sentado bajo la lluvia y mira lo encuentra, seran capaces de confesar sus sentimientos... Pesimo summary pasen y lean


**N/A: Konnichiwa Tomodachis el día de hoy les traigo una historia Natsu x Mirajane, y aunque sea rara la pareja me encanta, bueno solo Mirajane jaja, bueno esta idea se me ocurrió un día con un frio que según todos decían que era hasta polar, me pueden creer eso… bueno y como ese clima me encanta pues me decidí en hacer este fic, entonces comencemos**

**Posdata: los que leen la otra historia que escribo a más tardar mañana a las 11:00(hora de México) **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima-sensei… porque si fueran míos Mira seria personaje principal jajajaja.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Era un día lluvioso y frio en Magnolia, Mirajane Strauss la Hermosa y sensual peliblanca cuyo, cuerpo era más hermoso que cualquier cosa imaginable, y su cara y sonrisa de ángel opacaría a las 1000 mujeres más hermosas del mundo juntas en una sola. Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa ya que Elfman se encontraba de misión y Lissana se quedaría a dormir en Fairy Hills con Juvia, y como a ella le encantaba ese clima. Cuando de repente ve un punto rosa a lo lejos y al acercarse a dicho punto ve que es Natsu el cual estaba llorando…

Flash back:

Natsu estaba caminando hacia el cuarto de lucy su novia desde hace 6 meses donde se hospedaba para esta misión. Cuando al entrar ve a Lucy y a Loke besándose amorosamente, lo cual provoco ira dentro de él.

-¡¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?!- pregunto desesperado el dragonslayer 

-Lo que vez cariño- contesto una hipócrita Lucy

-Sí y ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez imbécil y paras de joder?- contesto Loke mientras abrazaba a Lucy de la cintura.

Natsu salió corriendo de ahí regresando solo a casa lo que obligo a Erza, Gray y Lucy terminaran la misión solos.

Fin flash back

Tiempo actual:

Mira se sorprendió de ver a Natsu ya que él no había salido de su casa en un mes y todos ya sabían el porqué pero Natsu estaba así porque el día de hoy fue al gremio y se enteró que los malditos hipócritas habían formalizado lo suyo lo cual causo cierto desagrado en el gremio y el no pudo evitar llorar, salir corriendo y sentirse mal. Natsu triste se da cuenta de la presencia de Mira y dice:

-Déjame solo Mira por favor-decía levemente el joven peli rosa mientras lloraba

-Pero Natsu- alcanzo a decir la albina

-Solo déjame por favor- volvió a decir con el mismo tono el joven Dragneel

Mira no podía soportar esto, le partía el corazón ver a Natsu así porque ella lo amaba… si lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio y también amaba verlo llorar ya que hacía que se sonrojara per nunca se lo dijo por Lissana ya que parecía que lo quería mucho.

-Vamos te llevo a tu casa- dijo amablemente tendiéndole la mano la albina

-ok, ok- y se fueron hacia la casa de Natsu.

Ya están do dentro de la casa desordenada de Natsu este se derrumbó en su cama y pregunto

-¿Por qué me sucede esto?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué me hizo esto Lucy?-dijo tristemente

-No lo sé Natsu, pero si se que cualquier chica estaría feliz por poder salir contigo, alguien como Erza, Cana y hasta… yo- dijo casi como un susurro, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Natsu.

-¿Te gusto Mira?-

-…-

-¿Te gusto?- Mira al oír de nuevo la pregunta decidió decirle la verdad

-¡simegustasmucho!-

-mmm-

-Dije qué si me gustas mucho, y la verdad siempre me has gustado-

-¿Siempre?-pregunto un consternado Natsu

-Si desde que llegaste al gremio me enamore de ti peo no te lo dije ya que primero Lissana se enamoro de ti y cuando estaba dispuesta a decírtelo después de esos 2 años trágicos tu llegaste con Lucy y pensé que nunca tendría una oportunidad para poder decirte esto-

Natsu se sorprendió por la confesión de Mira y ella se volteo para no ver la cara del peli rosa cuando estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo por la puerta ella siente que algo o mejor dicho alguien la abraza por la espalda y al voltear ve a Natsu… sonriendo.

-Me alegra saber esto- dijo Natsu

-pero…-

-Lo de Lucy solo fue una idea de borrar algo que sentía por dentro, lo que sentía por ti-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto felizmente Mirajane

-Si porque siempre te quise y de hecho todavía te quiero, pero siempre te vi como alguien inalcanzable, alguien que nunca me iba a querer –

Mira se voltea y abraza cariñosamente a Natsu

-Te amo Natsu- luego de eso depósito en sus labios un casto beso de amor

-Te amo Mira, pero la lluvia ha aumentado de intensidad y no creo que puedas volver a casa-

-mmm pues creo que me quedare aquí-

-Ok toma mi cama mientras yo duermo en el sofá-

-pero si no duermes con migo no me sentiré bien-

-Está bien-

Y así durmieron abrazados de bajo del sonido de la lluvia

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**5 meses después.**

Luego de 5 meses transcurridos Lucy se había ido del gremio con Loke y tampoco parejas habían parado de oficializarse ya que Gray y Gajeel habían aceptado sus sentimientos hacia sus respectivas parejas. Mientras Jellal por fin podía estar con Erza sin miedo a nada ni nadie. Pero volviendo a nuestra pareja principal:

Mira esperaba a Natsu en la barra, ya estaba deseosa de verlo cuando alguien cubre su rostro.

-Natsu-

Hola Mira- después de esto la besa tiernamente y le coloca la bufanda de Igneel lo cual la sorprende el acto de su amado dragonslayer pero cuando iba a decir algo lo ve arrodillado con una cajita abierta en la mano

-Mira cásate con migo-

-¡Sí!- se abalanzo contra el besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ese día en el gremio se festejo como nunca hasta entonces porque la boda de ese par de tortolitos fue el evento del año.

Pero cada vez que llueve como aquel día se abrazan recordando aquella vez que se confesaron, en medio de la lluvia invernal.

**N/A: **

**¿Qué tal les gusto este pequeño, cursi y bonito one shot? si les gusto dejen su review y si no también, una aclaración:**

**Cada semana subiré una cosa diferente alternando one shot y capitulo del fic Misión Amor para que estén al pendiente cuídense… ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
